bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Frignel Dernn
Frignel Dernn (フリグネルデルンン, Furigunel Deruno) is one of the surviving Drakéide and one of the members of a small group that intends to rebuild Israphel. Appearance Frignel is a young man with blond hair. He is tall like most Drakéide and has strange features, like his ears. He dons a royal cape given to him by his "grandfather". He wears a simple blue shirt and grey trousers. After meeting Ayame Ishida, she sewed to them "renovated" Order of the Phoenix's outfit, with the blue color instead of the red one. He dons a blue jacket, pants and boots. All the pieces have golden and black details. Personality Probably the most notorious trait that Frignel has is his passion for Israphel. Even when seriously injured, he never gave up and stands for what he says. He's got a supportive attitude too; he helps his comrades in the hardest of times. His goal is to find the key to his past and kill Naizen Fujimaru, not for revenge but to bring back the peace to Israphel. After the arrival of the Captains from the Gotei 13, Frignel shoed a territorial side, chasing them quietly and spying them, setting up a few traps so he knew what kind of enemy he was working with. After their explanation, he lowered his guard and accepted them friendly. He explained the story and their common goal to gather forces. He has yet to master his power but he states that his passion for his land surpasses all. Powers and Abilities '''Hand-to-hand Combatant:' He was able to stand for some Shinigami, altough he had trouble doing so. He doesn't use it as his main offense. Vast Spiritual Power: Having to rely on Drakéiden Kidō to attack, Frignel needs bigs amounts of spiritual pressure. He has a very undefined pattern of energy. The Drakéide spiritual power is big but it's not felt like a pressure that pulls to the ground. Ryūbatsu Revealing great control over himself and his spiritual flow, Frignel is a skilled Drakéiden Kidō user. He teached himself some Hell Incantations, like the one used by Renji Abarai to teleport back to the Human World. He seems to have mastered elemental spells of the water-type. Although he has a big range of knowledge, his power is still immature. Energy Kidō *'Infinity Bullet' (インフィニティバレット): A quick-fire energy attack; first, Frignel raises both of his hands in front of him and charges a crimson swirling energy sphere. Then, she fires many energy blasts out of the energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. He uses this specially against long-ranged enemies, due to its big range of attack. Water Kidō * Mizu Abare (水暴れ, Japanese for "Rampaging Water"): Frignel creates an orb of water on his fingers. The orb then shoots a thin, very pressurized water strem, similar to water jet cutters that can slice through rocks easily. *'Water Cloak' (水覆い, Mizu Ōi): Frignel creates a bluish aura around him, that if touched by the enemy, a great barrage of water is released with incredible pressure. He uses this against short-ranged enemies. *'Lis d'Eau' (リス・ドエアウ, French for "Water Lily"): A Shield-type spell, unique to him, since it was Frignel thet developed it; by controlling the water, Frignel can create a shield around him for as long as he's on the water. Category:Kobold Category:Uchigawa-type